Homecoming Outtakes
by dontrun
Summary: A series of outtakes from my story Homecoming.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**AN: It's short, but here is the plan. Also this was written pre-hiatus. I'm still on hiatus but if you check out the thread or my blog I give a little update about where I'm at now. Hope this lives up to what you thought their plan was.**

**Thanks to the lovely TwiDi for cleaning up my mess :) Check out her story You Don't Know Anything *hint it's in my favs ;0)* ! **

**Charlie's POV**

How I ever got involved with that harpy that I don't even want to think about. Listening to my daughter's - my baby girl's - testimony on what that bitch put her through about killed me. And made me want to kill her. Now, the fear that Renee will get off or get a cake walk sentence plagues me.

I refuse to let her near my child again.

"How are you holding up, Charlie?" Carlisle, one of my oldest and dearest friends, more like a brother in many ways, asks in his kind patient manner.

"Not good, Carlisle. Not good." A heavy sigh escapes me.

"So, I'm not the only one who was imagining a million different ways to bump off Renee and hide the body today, I'm assuming." Carlisle's slightly bitter laugh fills the room.

"God, I wanted to pull my revolver and end her." I exclaim. I can't help it, Vitamin R is loosening my tongue.

"There's cleaner ways of doing it, Charlie. Ways less likely to tie back to you as well." He says calmly.

"Carlisle…" I say half in warning, half in wanting to know what he is thinking.

"Think about it, Charlie, something simple slipped into her food, something slipped into her water that doesn't show up on regular tox screens run during an autopsy. And who would demand further investigation?"

"No one." I almost whisper, the idea taking root in my mind.

"I've seen Bella's medical records, I've watched her flinch away from people, I've seen her scars. What that woman… no, what that _demon_ did to that poor child should not go unpunished."

"I don't know what it would do to her if Renee walked free. She is healing slowly, but she is still so damn fragile."

"If you shoot Renee, you'll go to jail and Bella will be left unprotected, Charlie." I nod in agreement.

"How do we get our hands on the drug or drugs that we need without raising suspicions though?" I ask.

"I already have it." He informs me with a sheepish smile. "The night that Renee attacked, I called a friend who shipped it to me discreetly. Even if the police investigate, they wouldn't be able to prove he sent me the drug. The package included several books and a few other incidentals. Things he's sent me a million times before."

"What does it do?" I can't help but wonder out loud.

"It gives the appearance of a heart attack." He tells me, then he continues, "Now, we just need to figure out how to give it to her."

"In between transports to the prison she is put in a holding cell, we could easily slip it into something and feed it to her there." I blurt out.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, there is only one camera in the holding area and it's pointed at the visitor's door. If we use the personal one, we won't be caught on camera."

"Good to know." Carlisle nods. "Charlie, how adverse are you to letting me pay someone to give her the drink, I'm thinking a bottle of water or orange juice would be the best delivery."

"Carlisle, you know I hate taking charity and that for almost anything else I'd turn you down. But this is about keeping my child safe. I have this feeling that if Renee is found innocent, or only gets a year or two, she will come after Bella." I let out a heavy breath. "I'm willing to let you this time. Just be careful, we don't want it to be traceable."

"Not to worry, the safe has enough cash to cover this." He says like having enough money to pay someone off to kill someone is like having an extra fifty. I'll never get used to the type of money the Cullens have. "We're agreed then." He states.

"Agreed. Bella will be safe, one way or the other."


	2. Chapter 2

This was my contribution for Fics For Nashville: **A Glimpse into Victoria's Mind: A Homecoming outtake  
**

Thanks go to TwiDi for cleaning up my mess again. Love ya bb.

**

* * *

**

_Ecstatic_ doesn't even begin to tell you how I feel. I always thought it would just be a dream; never a reality. Now, my wildest dreams were coming true. At least they are getting there, some work is still needed, of course. However, I'm a lot closer to achieving my dream than I was last year this time. And Rosalie Hale is no longer an obstacle that I have to worry about.

When I first heard that Emmett Swan and Rosalie Hale broke up, I thought it was a lie. Or one of those high school rumors… you know, the ones that go so and so broke up, or are fighting and someone's cousin's sister's best friend saw the whole thing. Yeah, like those are ever real. Okay. So, I also thought I was in a wonderful dream and I didn't want to wake up, because I knew that if I did, reality would hit and they'd be back to the way they had always been.

Emmett and Rosalie had been bound together since elementary school. After he got sick and was pushed back a grade he met Rosalie and no one else stood a chance. She caught him up in her web. He was under her spell and it was sick to watch. If Rosalie beckoned, Emmett ran to see what _her_ _highness_ needed. And he did it willingly and with a smile. Then she would give him a pat on the head for being a good boy and send him along on his way till she needed something else from him again. He did anything for her and asked for nothing more in return than her happiness.

God, didn't she see how wonderful he is?

The first time I noticed Emmett Swan, as more than just a guy, was in my class when we were in the seventh grade. Before history class began, he came in with his two sidekicks Jasper and Edward. They were busy debating on which video game system was the best. Something about old school systems like Sega verses Playstations. I had been busy talking to Tanya, my now ex-best-friend about what happened the night before on Veronica Mars. I looked up when his laugh boomed. And like magic, all thoughts of Duncan and Logan flew from my mind. I saw his beautiful brown eyes and took in the way his dark brown hair had a slight wave to it, and I fell head over heels.

After that, I became the biggest Emmett Swan groupie. I followed his baseball and football career. I knew all of his stats. When he struggled in math, I offered to help him out. When we had field trips, I always packed extra food for lunch in case he was still hungry. The one school play he was in, I was there in the second row cheering him on. When we had to do a science project together in tenth grade, I did the majority of the work, even though he offered to help. I just wanted to do something for him. Not that I told him that, I just laughed and said _'science was easy for me. I could have done that project in my sleep'_. He had nodded and smiled and said he owed me one.

I held onto that promise close to my heart, never calling in that favor. I liked that he owed me one. I kept giving to him secretly though. His secret 'Valentine's day' card in his locker, the home baked Christmas cookies that I begged my Mom to make to give to him. Anything to brighten his day a little. Not that any of this mattered. I had one big thing standing in my way.

Rosalie Hale.

How does one describe Rosalie Hale? Physical perfection, Ruthless, domineering and most of all… a bitch. I've heard tales that she isn't a bitch to her friends and family, but I didn't believe it. I saw the way she looked at the rest of us like we were lesser mortals. As if she was doing us a favor by allowing us to breathe the same air that she does. Gah! I hate her. Seriously! I would sit up in my room and play _Girl Next Door _by Saving Jane over and over. The line in the song that goes, "Everybody loves her but I just wanna hit her", speaks to me on so many levels when I think about Rosalie.

Enough about Rosalie though, because the rumor was true and now I have my shot. The friendly acquaintanceship that Emmett and I have built over the years has given me the opening I needed to get the man that I've dreamed of for years. Well, _that_ and I have his sister Isabella to thank for this.

Sweet little Isabella "Bella" Swan. She came into town and for some reason that was the end of Rosalie and Emmett. I still don't know why though. Emmett doesn't talk about Rosalie, other than to say their split was for the best. When he told me this Bella was in my back yard playing with Bubba, my lab mix dog. He looked at her and had this sweet caring smile, his eyes a little pained. It took all I had not to hug him right then and there and promise to be there for him and Bella. If Bella is that important to him, she is that important to me.

I mean, Bella is really a sweet girl. Her eyes are so haunted though, like she has seen more than anyone ever should. You can't help but want to be nice to her. The fact that my dog brought her some joy and by association Emmett, meant Bubba had steak for dinner that night. I learned that day that making Bella happy makes Emmett happy; and if I had my way, someday that sweet girl will be my sister-in-law. So, of course, I was going out of my way to become her friend and make her happy.

I needed to become all of their friends though.

I was working my way into the spot Rosalie left in their little group. Soon, I hoped to work my way into the spot of Emmett's girlfriend. At Edward's birthday party, I tried to act like I'd been their friend all along. At the beach on the fourth I did the same. I even struck up a conversation with my future father-in-law, Charlie Swan. I think he likes me more than he liked Rosalie. I kept asking Emmett if he needed anything, rather than yelling at him to get me something the way I'd seen the bitch do so many times.

There were many other occasions that I was able to hang out with his friends and I did my best to fit in with them. I think it worked, because even though it took all summer before he did ask me out, he _did_ do it. To be perfectly honest though, before we got there and Emmett went off to do his own thing, I thought the fair was supposed to be a date, it turns out it was just friends hanging out. But, that night at the pizza place, _that_ was a date. I had gone on a date with Emmett Swan. And, I planned on going on many, many more with him.

That date though. Sigh. Our first, I'll never forget it.

Though thinking about that night, I couldn't help but wonder what was up with Alice Cullen? We'd never had a problem before, but that night she kept giving me these weird and often mean looks. Maybe she was just adjusting to me in Rosalie's place. I'm going to have to try a little harder. If I can't get Alice on my side, I'm going to have to push her out of Emmett's circle of friends. Now that I have Emmett, I'm not letting him go.

_Ever_.  


* * *

This is how I planned her from the start, not evil, just a wee bit obsessed...


	3. Chapter 3

**Beta'd by the lovely TwiDi **

**A glimpse into Jasper and Alice's love.**

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

**Alice's POV**

Since I was a little girl - in fact, so far back, I can't even remember a time when I didn't - I've been in love with Jasper Whitlock.

I can't remember the first time I saw him. Maybe since I was a newborn baby and nobody's memory is that good. I can't remember the first words he said to me, because once again newborn's don't remember that kind of thing. What I do remember is being five years old and dropping my ice cream. As most five year olds do, I cried out in horror at the loss of my tasty treat. While my brother Edward ignored me and kept playing with his Legos, Jasper came over and hugged me, then gave me his ice cream. That was the day I asked him to marry me, he said 'yes'; and I'm still holding him to it.

It has taken years of waiting and trying not to kill my cockblocking brother in his sleep to get to this point, my finally being able to date Jasper. _Sigh._

After the group date that went well with the exception of the whole Victoria joining us, and Bella not knowing she was going on a date till a few minutes before we left. Jasper went on a series of alone dates. Our first date three months ago, he took me to the diner for greasy food and massive amounts of pie. God, I love the diner's cherry pie. On our last date, we went to Port Angeles for dinner at Mings' China Garden then a movie. No matter what we did, though, it was great, because we did it together.

Jasper may not be a hopeless romantic like my brother, who sweeps Bella away on cruises. Nor is he physically romantic the way Emmett was with Rosalie, where at any moment his tongue is being shoved down her throat. Jasper is my _silent_ love. He's dependable, handsome and he understands me and my little quirks. And I understand him.

Sometimes, I just get lost in his gaze, staring into his soulful blue eyes. We don't have to say a word to know what the other is thinking. We can have a whole conversation without a word. My Jasper, I wouldn't change him for the world, nor would I want anyone other than him. He is my true other half.

**Jasper's POV**

I watch her from the vantage point on her bed as she flits around her room looking for an elusive earring that she has to have to complete the look she wants for her outfit. I can't help by laugh internally at how many people would take this as Alice being a vain, self centered person. What they don't realize about my Alice is that she has OCD. Not _Monk_ style OCD; she doesn't have to wash her hands after touching someone, nor does she have very many ticks. She _does, however,_ have a few that only those, who know her well, pick up on.

Alice's ticks include tapping her fork twice against the table before she begins eating, even if it's finger food. The other tick Alice possesses is that before she gets into a car, she tugs on her lower lip. Just a light tug with her thumb and middle finger… Her little ticks are endearing.

With Alice, fashion is something she is able to control easily; and that helps calm her OCD tendencies. Putting together the perfect outfit by getting cuts, colors and fabrics all just right eases her. Yes, that might seem silly, but it works for Alice; and I will encourage anything that makes life easier for my Alice.

"Found it!" She squeals with joy and relief.

"That's good, baby." I smile and continue watching her little ritual. Everything in a certain order, everything set back into the spot it belongs after she finishes with it.

I still remember when Alice was three. Edward had the flu and couldn't play. Esme was watching me, so I was bored. Alice came up to where I was watching _Sesame_ _Street,_ and handed me her favorite Ken doll. She gave me a little pout and said, "Pwease," in her cute baby voice. Next thing I know, I'm on the floor playing Barbies with her.

Over the years that followed, 'pwease' turned into 'please', but that combined with the pout still won her whatever she was asking of me, Mary Alice Cullen has had me wrapped around her perfect little finger the majority of our lives and I'm just fine with that.

I love my Alice, and I know that one day in the future I will make her my wife. First thing though, I have to figure out how to tell her 'goodbye' when I go off to college and leave her here. That was the bad part of our slight age difference. In a couple of years, the two years between us would be nothing, but right now facing graduation, it's everything.

I wish I had a time machine and was able to fast forward three years till when we are all in college and there were no separations facing us. I know we'll have weekends and holidays, but it won't be the same. Yeah, I'll have Em and Edward with me, but it won't be the same.

I mean, how do you leave the one you love the most behind?

"Jazz, are you ready to go?" Alice calls softly, holding out her small hand, and I can't hold back my smile.

"As long as you're there, I'm ready for anything, Ali." She gives me her sweet smile and a peck on the lips, before leading me out of her room.

For now, this will be enough, these last few months where we get to see each other whenever we want. I'll think about the future when I have. Right now, I have to follow my Alice wherever she wants to go.


	4. Chapter 4

**In what might be might last update in the Twilight fandom I give you the piece from Fandom for No Kid Hungry. As a group we raised almost $4000 to feed little kids :0)  
**

**Link to Banner: tinypic com/r/sy574o/6****  
****Banner Designer: Dontrun**

**Title: Confrontation **  
**Author: Dontrun**  
**Rating: M**  
**Warnings: Talk of emotional abuse.**  
**Beta: TwiDi**  
**Summary: Outtake from the story Homecoming. Bella was abused for years by her Mother Renee, until she was finally set free to live with her Father Charlie. After time spent in therapy Bella is going to confront the monster that gave birth to her. **

* * *

**Bella's POV**

"Baby, I think Liz has a point," Edward's sweet voice confirms my fear that my therapist is once again right. I just wish he was here instead of over three hours down the road, at college.

"I just don't know if I can do it," I say softly.

"It's time to let her go—to let her know she doesn't control you anymore. Show the bitch how great you are doing. Hell, you can even rub it in her face that while she is stuck in a five by five cell you are finishing high school, going off to college in the fall and have a wonderful group of family and friends. What does she have? Nothing!" His voice—as usual when he talks about Renee—is filled with anger.

"I have to talk to Dad, see what he has to say about this," I tell my boyfriend. I know talking to my Dad about this is just a stalling tactic, but I'm not sure if I'm ready to face the woman who made my life a living hell.

"Bella…" Just from the tone of his voice I know he is pulling at his hair by now. "Baby, talk to Charlie. Talk to Liz, me, Emmett or anyone else that you need to. Talk as much as you need to, to get ready to face her. Don't keep putting it off, and _don't_ _avoid_ going. Period. Think of it this way, if you can't face down the devil, then she wins. After all she has done to you, do you really want her to have any kind of victory over you?"

"No," I whisper.

"Bella, I have to get to my lab, we have a test tonight. I'll call you back as soon as I get out ok, baby?"

"Sure, talk to you then." Almost relieved to get off the phone for the first time when talking to Edward, I toss myself back on the sofa and flip on the TV. Noel wanders in from the kitchen; having just finished off her dinner. My little girl hops on to my lap and promptly goes to sleep. Just like Charlie, give them a good warm meal and they need a nap.

~0~

Charlie's face is set in a mixture of shock and anger. I just dropped the bomb on him about Liz wanting me to go up to confront Renee in jail. I'm thinking Dad is thinking this is a _really_ bad idea; and I'm hoping he'll tell Liz this so I can get out of going there.

Don't get me wrong, Liz has valid points and reasons for me to go see the woman who gave birth to me and proceeded to abuse and try to kill me for the fifteen—almost sixteen years—of my life that I'd lived with her. Liz has the idea that if I can face Renee now, after healing and knowing love and see my mother with no power behind bars that it will help my fears of her to abate. Liz also feels that with me telling Renee just what I thought of her that it will be cathartic and freeing to me, she feels it will lift the burden of my childhood even further off my shoulders. Something—she feels—that needs to be done before I leave the safety of my Dad's home to head off to college in the fall.

Personally, I'd be happy to go without ever seeing Renee again.

Charlie jumps from the table and grabs the cordless phone off the charger, before pushing out the back door. Noel not sensing that Grandpa is less than happy follows behind him to play in the yard. The yelling that follows is nowhere near as scary as the whispered conversation that follows that. At least with the yelling, I could hear what my Dad was saying, so I had a semblance of an idea of what was going on.

An hour after his outside session began he and Noel came back into the house. Charlie pulls me into a bone-crashing hug; like he can't get close enough and I hug him back. My poor Dad. I know the idea of me being anywhere near Renee upsets him almost as much as it does me.

"If you," he stresses, "you decide that this is something you need to do, I will go with you. I'm not going to tell you to go, because I could live a long happy life knowing you never have to see that woman again. I will, however, support you if this is something you need to do; I want my little girl healthy and happy."

"I don't have to go, do I?" I whisper into his shoulder.

"No, baby girl, you don't have to go," he assures me again and I feel safe for the first time since Liz brought up the subject of confronting Renee.

~0~

Three weeks, six sessions, seven emergency freak-out calls to Edward later and I made up my mind to confront the beast that gave me life. Dad and Liz arranged it with the prison and both of them along with Esme road with me. Esme had insisted that she come as well, I know she was worried about what was going to happen, I was one of her little lambs and she was a fierce lioness protecting all of her lambs from the big bad wolves of the world.

Edward, Emmett and the others were told not to come with us—not only for security reasons, but also Liz had feared that it would be too much stimulation with that many people around. So, they all came home the weekend before and were waiting at the Cullen dorm for when we're done here. Jasper assured me that he slipped his lucky tire iron into Dad's trunk in case I needed it today. While I thought he was kidding, I found out differently when Dad went to load our overnight bags into his trunk and found a tire iron with a big pink bow and a note taped to it that told me to 'go get 'em'.

"Charlie," A man's voice calls, and Dad turns and gives the caller half a smile.

"Victor, good to see you." They shake hands and a large bear of a man appears behind Victor. "Bella, meet Victor Brady, the warden. Esme, Liz, you both probably remember Vic from school?" They nod and shake the man's hand.

"Nice to meet you, Bella, and see you again ladies." With a worn face—looking older then Charlie—Victor Brady showed the signs of a rough life. Clearly working in a prison wasn't fun work. "Frank, is the inmate ready?" The large bear of a man nodded in confirmation; and Victor grunted back at him. "We've put you in a private visiting room, with a two-way mirror, Bella, your Dad and these ladies—with your consent—will be there to watch everything. Frank here will be in the room with you in case the inmate causes any trouble." Frank looked like he hoped Renee would act out so he could take care of the problem.

"They can watch." I'd feel better with them watching. Plus, later I wouldn't have to go over everything to fill them in on what has happened, since they'd already know.

"Good. Now, for formalities' sake, we need your IDs and anything that could be used as a weapon… and your sign-in signatures."

He made quick work of the formalities and soon we were following him down a long grey hallway. I was shocked by how quiet the area was. Every prison movie I had watched—to work myself up to this—had shown prisons as noisy dirty places. While drab, this hallway was perfectly clean and the paint wasn't chipped or faded. The few prisoners I came across were cleaning with guards nearby. They too shocked me, I was expecting bright orange jumpsuits, instead they wore grey ones, the color only slightly darker than the walls. Victor stopped outside a door and used a key to unlock it. He then ushered us into the room. Six metal chairs were facing a window that looked into the other room. There was a phone, and some technical equipment, other than that the place was empty. The other room, however, wasn't.

Her hair was shorter, and for once her natural color of almost black. She wore the same grey jumpsuit that the other prisoners had on, with a set of numbers written across the right breast pocket. Her hands were in cuffs on the table, and her face was pinched with irritation. Two large guards glared at her from opposite corners; clearly they were not fans of Renee. Rolling her eyes and huffing Renee leaned back in her chair. Her usually well made up face was clear of makeup, but her right eye held some faint yellowish tinges, looking like a fading black eye. I would know since she had given me a few over the years.

"Are you ready, baby girl?" Dad asks as he pulls me back into his arms, his chin leaning against the back of my head.

"Yes." _I hope._

"Remember, Bella, anytime you are done just stand up and leave, you are not the prisoner here—_she_ is. Frank will be in there with you and a guard posted outside the door as well. You are the one in control, not her." Victor Brady's voice is firm. He reminded me of Charlie and that made me feel even better. Two Charlies. Renee didn't stand a chance right now. I wouldn't let her win.

"I'm ready." I looked to Liz whose nod of reassurance warms my heart, and Esme's double thumbs up almost makes me giggle. I swear Alice is more like her Mother than anyone realizes.

"Follow me, Ms. Bella." Frank gives me a soft smile and leads me out of the room. He taps a code in the other door and turns his key.

The two large guards stand at attention, both giving me encouraging smiles as they walk out. One reminding me, or rather reminding _Renee_ that he'd be right there on the other side should I need them. For Renee's part she didn't move, didn't acknowledge the change of guard, or my entrance. I knew enough about psychology from the things Liz had told me about to know that Renee was trying to show me that she was still the one in charge. That my visit was at her convenience only, that she and she _alone_ held all the cards.

Mentally I'm trying to calm myself, hiding my shaking hands in fist so she doesn't see my weakness; and I try reminding myself that I was no longer her little pet. Taking a deep breath, using the positive reinforcement trick that Liz taught me, I go through the positives in my life. I remind myself that I am a confident almost an adult who had a loving family, friends and the hottest boyfriend on the planet. On top of that I'm going to a great college in the fall on a partial academic scholarship, which is something Renee could never claim.

Cautiously, without acknowledging her either I sit in the chair opposite her and steeple my fingers in front of me, lifting my eye brow and leaning back in my chair like I had all the time in the world. I'd seen Rose use this method when getting Em to bend to her will, and was trying my best to channel her at this moment.

"Hello, Bella." After moments—of looking anywhere than at me—she acknowledges my presence. Her voice is like a million razor blades ripping into my new found confidence at once. It takes all I have to hold it together. "Have you finally come to apologize to Mommy for killing your Step-Father?" She turns her cold eyes on me and a chill flashed down my spine. "Or maybe you're here to recount your awful lies so that I can get out of here. You know it's only a matter of time before everyone realizes that you were just fibbing and they let me go."

"Renee…"

"You will call me, Mommy." Her voice hasn't warmed a bit, her eyes reminding me of the times she held my life in her hands. The woman who had always made me call her Renee was now demanding I call her '_Mommy'_.

"I will call you Renee." I was proud that it came out above a whisper. The meaner she was, the more Renee like she was the angrier I was getting. "You are _not_ a ' mommy'. You are nothing more than a… a… womb donor." I don't yell it at her, I am able to stay calm. Yelling would let her know she had rattled me.

"Womb donor my ass I had to carry you around and take care of your miserable self for fifteen years. I should have just sold you to that nice man when you were four. He offered me fifty grand, only he was arrested before he could deliver the cash and pick you up." Oh my God. My breath stops and I swear I hear a loud bang in the room beside me.

"You were selling me to a pedophile?"

"Don't be stupid, Bella, he was a nice man who wanted to take care of you and maybe make some movies." She was delusional.

"Why not send me back to my Dad?"

"Please, like he really wanted you? He would send me money every so often so I wouldn't dump you on him."

"Liar!" I growl. I'd faced this, this fear my Dad didn't want me and not only had he shown me proof that he did in words and paper work. He'd also given me the best life that I've ever had. "My Dad wanted me." Charlie's love was giving me a strength that I didn't know I had to face down Renee.

"Keep telling yourself that." She laughs, it's the type of laugh you'd expect from a wicked witch, or in her case a wicked bitch as Alice calls her.

"I will, and so will he." I tell her politely. "Did you know that each letter, each phone call you made to offer to trade me for large sums of cash was kept, a recording here a letter there. I've seen them and heard them all, Renee." Her eyes widen in surprise and a surge of power goes through my veins. For the first time I'm beating down the devil of my childhood. "I wonder what the statute of limitations on extortion is?" Fancy words that Alice had been throwing around lately, since she has decided to become a lawyer. I'm not sure I can take another Law and Order marathon. Criminal Minds, yes. Law and Order… _no_.

"Bitch," she hisses at me.

"Pot, kettle," I tell her, using one of Jasper's favorite phrases.

"You think you are so much better than me, do you, you little cunt?" Her eyes wild, she leans forward. "You. Are. Nothing," she tells me. "I should have just taken those pills when my Mom gave them to me. 'He's just a cop, Renee,' she kept telling me, 'he can't afford the lifestyle that we want, don't bother bearing the burden of his lowly seed in you.' I knew he had money though. My ace in the hole was going to be you, but he could careless, he had that boy with his perfect Hope and no one, no baby that wasn't hers was going to mean anything to him." She leans further toward me. "You should have never been born, you've caused me nothing but trouble."

"You could have just given me to him and saved yourself a lot of trouble then." I spat, "or given me to Collin and Liam like you did Claire." At the mention of my sister/cousin Renee growls.

"That asshole, one of the conditions of his getting his precious child for his barren wife was that he stayed out of my affairs." I tried to hide my worry that she would somehow retaliate against my Uncle for something I said in anger. Her eyes snapped shut before opening and glaring at me, I could swear they were almost black with fury, "He told you, didn't he? That's why Charlie was brave enough to bring you here. That big-mouthed bastard is trying to take me down! Well, it won't work. I have more irons in the fire that he'll never be able to stop."

"Huh?" Is all that slips past my mouth and she rages on mumbling about something.

"So the good Chief gets to keep his daughter and his precious reputation. So fucking what, he will still pay for killing Phil. Who fucking cares that he found out my little secret because my saint of a Daddy told him all about me."

"It's always about you isn't it, Renee?" I snap her out of her rant with my words. "I'm done, you're nothing more than a crazy, selfish bitch. You can't hurt me anymore, I won't let you." The words flow from my mouth as I stand up. I couldn't let her go on, her crazy was starting to weaken my strength, and I was worried if she said something else about my Dad I was going to pick up this chair and slam it into her head.

"You will leave only when I tell you that you can leave," she seethes, trying to stand up, only to find her chains are holding her firmly to the seat.

"Nope. I think I'll go now," I toss at her in a way I never thought I'd be able to. Laughing, I remembered what Emmett told me to tell her, "And, Renee, don't drop the soap." With that I walked out of the room and closed a door on the fear my womb donor had held over me for too long.

**Charlie's POV**

They held me down while the bitch went nuts on my strong, brave little girl. I couldn't believe how well Bella was holding up. When Renee told her about trying to sell her I tried to smash through the glass to end the pathetic excuse for a human sitting across from my child. Victor assured me that Renee would once again get hers for that little admission.

"_So the good Chief gets to keep his daughter and his precious reputation. So fucking what, he will still pay for killing Phil. Who fucking cares that he found out my little secret because my saint of a Daddy told him all about me."_

_What the hell was the woman going on about now?_

"Charlie?" Liz asks as she and Esme both look at me.

"I have no clue." O'Rourke had told me about Renee's childhood with her mother but that is about it. Nothing that could hurt my reputation or save it. I put the thought to the back of my mind as Bella tosses out a line about 'dropping the soap' that her brother had been obsessing about all over lately, before leaving the room and a very pissed off Renee behind.

Rushing out of the room, I hug my shaking baby girl in my arms and she sobs into my chest. I rock her gently, promising that it will be ok. I'd do anything to make it ok.

"Bella, how are you holding up?" Liz asks as she and Esme joined in on our hug.

"Free," my brave girl whispers, "… lighter."

"Good, good." Liz smiles at me, tears glistening in her eyes. "I say we go get some ice cream and leave Renee here where she belongs." Bella readily agrees, ice cream being her weakness.

I make casual conversation with Victor on the way out, his eyes promising that Renee will not be enjoying the rest of her stay in prison. His face when he watched that woman with Bella was enough to let me know that; and his eyes now reaffirming his thoughts.

"Oh my God!" Esme suddenly gasps. "Charlie, I think I've figured it out, think about the only thing she holds over you that could ruin your reputation."

"Huh?" My brain isn't really functioning at this moment, still traumatized by the things Renee had said.

"Charlie, she was 16 when she had Bella, her age could ruin you. Her father told you the truth, everything about her. What if…" she trails off as Victor rushes off with _a 'be right back'._

As I stared at Esme, I realized how I'd love to think that she was right, that I would no longer have that hanging over my head but there was no way. I wasn't that lucky.

Victor came back quickly, a print out in his hands.

"While this isn't strictly legal, we'll list it under the freedom of information act," he tells me as he hands over a print out. On it, Renee's vitals and charges. Renee's _actual_ birth date is listed there above her height and below her full name. In bold black print the numbers told a truth she never could.

"She's six months older than you!" Esme almost shouts before doing a silly little happy jig. Her words confirming what I had just read, making it real. Bella's smile is radiant.

"She's got nothing on either of us, kiddo," I tell her.

"Nothing at all," she agrees, "we're finally free of Renee."

* * *

**AN: Thank you so much for reading and for contributing to F4NKH! **

As many of you know I've had some problems with some rude/mean/crazies in the fandom so I stepped away. Anyways I was just starting to get back into the fandom drama hits and of course certain people take it out on others in the fandom. The whole Rob/Kristen drama hit and I shared some links about it because people keep asking, I was trying to share from only reputable sites, then it starts. People unfriending or sending me messages to stop spreading lies/to get the and this is a quote "Fuck out of their business" and some other hurtful shit about me as a person EVEN though I never said anything that bad other showing the links and saying I felt bad for the victims (the kids, the wife and Rob). So with this being said I'm going to walk away again, this time I'm not sure I'm coming back. So thanks for all the memories if my fb, twitter and stories disappear you know I'm not coming back. I'm sick of people calling me names or threatening me. 


	5. Charlie's Secret (outtake)

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Thanks to my lovely sis TwiDi for cleaning up my mess :) !Without her this outtake would have stunk :0)  
**

**This outtake might seem just pure fluff, but when Homecoming: The College Years starts posting parts of it will play into that story. **

* * *

**Charlie POV**

As a Dad, I love spending time with my kids. Most parents will tell you the same thing; that they love spending time with their children. However, there are times when a parent just needs a moment to themselves to decompress—to just relax from the stresses of life, and have a moment just to themselves. The majority of the parents I know all have something that they love to do in these moments. Something that makes them happy. Esme Cullen loves to garden, Brenda Whitlock loves to cook, Jackson Whitlock loves to read comics from our youth, Nick Hale loves yoga and Carlisle Cullen is addicted to those online YouTube videos of dancing cats and dogs.

Me? Well, most people will tell you mine is fishing. And while it is true that I love to fish, that isn't my super secret enjoyment. Don't get me wrong—again, I _love_ to fish. Fishing though generally ends up with me, Billy and a whole gaggle of our friends riding around on boats trying to one up each other with our catches, all the while pretending we are happy for the one who caught more than we had hauled in. So, no. Fishing isn't my decompression that no one knows about.

Sports, you ask? Another thing I enjoy, but really it's not it either. Who can relax when you are busy yelling at the idiot making millions of bucks a year on the TV who isn't doing his dang job? I mean, come on! How hard is it to block for the quarterback? Or to catch a dang ball? Especially when you are making a few millions a year? So, nope not sports either.

What is it you ask?

Welp, now you see it's a long story that goes back to my youth. And, well, there is a reason that no one knows about it, 'cause it isn't the manliest of things to do. And being the Chief of Police, I do have a reputation of being manly to uphold.

See, I have to blame my Mom for this little hobby of mine. I'd watch her for hours on end as a child as she sat there, working with that thin, hooked-stick, tilting and twisting the thread, then somehow working it through a hole then pull. Over and over she'd go. As a young boy it was so relaxing to watch her, and she was always so peaceful while she did it. So, one day when I was about ten, I asked if I could try it. Mom told me I could, and before you know it, I was making little things. Little _crochet_ things.

It started with a simple slip knot, then to a long chain. And while not quite straight, still it was something I was proud of. Then, we moved on to adding to it, before long I'd mastered Granny squares. From there Mom taught me how to put them together and I had made my first afghan. As I grew and my skills got better, I became a master crocheter just like my Mom.

Like I said, not the manliest of hobbies.

I used to have to sneak up to Port Angeles and stock up on supplies, but since the internet started, I've been able to order what I need, and use that extra money I'd spend on gas to order more threads. My Mom used to swear I made the cutest baby clothing, and Emmett doesn't know it, but many of his booties and sweaters were made by his dear old Dad. I even have a small stash of girly items that I'd made for Bella but was never able to give to her. One day I plan on sharing them with her.

Since there are no kids to dress anymore, and honestly, it would be hard to explain the dog getting a great handmade wardrobe without exposing my little secret, I focusd on making things to donate. Afghans and thick sweaters are made and donated to the homeless shelter up in Port Angeles. Other afghans, clothing and things like toilet paper holders are donated to the church anonymously for things needy families might need, or for their annual sale to raise money.

Between my own speed and the fact I have trunks of my Mom's old granny squares she never put together as afghans I'm able to get a good supply out every year. This year, though, I'm a little behind. One of the deputies' wives is due to have their first kid, so I've been working extra hours while he handles food cravings and trips to the ER for what turn out to be Braxton Hicks contractions.

Today, though, was my day off.

Bella was up in Port Angeles with Alice and Esme having a girls-day-out. Something about mani-pedis , hair cuts and facials. I zoned out when Alice started talking about pore minimization. I think Bella did too, because she jumped when Esme said it was time to go, and not in the panic-attack way, but in the oh-crap-I-hope-no-one-noticed-I-wasn't-paying-attention way.

So, it was just me, the TV and my box of yarn.

I knew my deputy was having a boy, so I was busy making a sleep suit for him, as a gift that is going to be dropped off, with no card. Money is tight there, so the other things including booties and a baby blanket will probably help them out a great deal. Only they don't need to know the big bad Chief was the one who did all that detail work on the blanket.

So, after a long two weeks at work here I go, repetitive movements, at a comfortable speed. Slowly, things begin to form. _Mixing up the blue with a little white detail trim work will be a good idea. _I can't help but think to myself.

The feeling of being watched is overwhelming and I look up. Nope, the blinds are all closed. I look around and see no one. Before hearing a small noise and my eyes are drawn to the floor where the white fur ball was sitting watching me intently.

"Hey, pup," I greet the little bugger, and keep going, though she keeps watching me.

Out of the corner of my eye, I watch her go over to the basket that holds my finished product.

"Noel, no," I tell her gently. Not wanting her to get dog hair on baby clothes. She tilts her head at me then nudges the basket. Giving up, I put down my project and pick the basket up setting it on the coffee table.

Now, Noel is a good dog, never really gets into trouble, except that time she pooped in Jasper's shoes. _Both shoes_. But he kinda brought it on himself eating her last cookie, though in the boy's defence, he didn't realize it was one of Noel's special peanut butter puppy cookies. However, now she is sitting there whining at the basket on the table.

"Noel, are you hungry?" I try, knowing the dog can put away food the same way Emmett can. Though the offended grunt and laying down of the dog tell me I'm not close on this one.

Getting an idea I go over and grab her puppy bed, and bring it over near me, and grab a small half finished afghan out of the basket and lay it in the bed. Noel stands and walks over to her bed and sniffs it before crawling in and burrowing under the blanket. Satisfied that I've given her what she wanted, I go back to work.

Though it doesn't take long for the little miss to pop her head out and start staring at me again. Her eyes watching every move, her little body tensed up. Suddenly, she shakes her back end under the blanket as hard as she can and rushes at me, leaping into my lap. I'm able to toss the sleep suit away on top of my yard basket, before she can get to it. Before I know it, the dog is licking my face, and then staring at the sleep suit, then repeating her actions.

"Noel, are you trying to tell me you want a baby?"

The snort, and—I swear—the roll of her eyes make me relax, hoping she is saying 'no'. I mean, the little thing has been fixed so I won't be a puppy great grandpa and I'm really not ready for my kids to be bringing home little babies either. Though one day soon I can't wait to hold my grandbaby in my arms.

"Do you want a sleeper of your own?" I ask her, just joking since she rarely wears anything other than her pink collar. Though the wagging of her tail and little puppy happy dance tell me that she might, in fact, be wanting her own little outfit.

"Well..." I pause looking around, when inspiration hits. "I have an idea, girl."

Before long the dog and I are up in my room, in the closet where Bella's never worn baby clothes are packed away. While her clothes wouldn't be right for Noel, in so many ways, there are some pieces that I made up in pink and white that had never been put into any finished form. Smelling the lavender scent of the satchel, which I placed in there to keep the items smelling fresh, brings a bit of a tear to my eye. These little outfits never got to go on the baby that they were meant for. But maybe one day my Granddaughter might get to wear something from them.

Dragging myself out of the melancholy, and back to reality, I grab the bits and pieces that I came for, and close the trunk back up. At least, for now these will stay here, until the time is right.

Noel watches as I rework the pieces and then do a few measurements on her, before I put them together in a puppy sweater. Slipping it on the dog, I have to laugh at how she is happily prancing around. Feeling like a goof, I pick her up and take her to the hall mirror.

"Who's the pretty girl?" I ask in a silly voice that people can only get away with when talking to babies and animals.

"Yap!" is her excited answer.

Putting her down, I watch as she continues her little walk, like she is some kind of show dog model showing off her new wardrobe to the masses. Pulling my cell phone out, I record the show, laughing, but excited to have at least one family member happy with my little hobby.

Maybe one day, I'll tell the others, but for now, it will be a secret between me and Noel.

* * *

**If you are bored and in need of something new to read, my new story Between Then And Now is posting weekly right here on ffnet. Happy New Years!**


End file.
